The Creatures (Unofficial Spin-off of PokeChristmas!)
by DrillMax4
Summary: After the events of Pokechristmas 2, The Pokemons are struggling to find entertainment as the holidays end. Pikachu and the group decided to make a YouTube group to battle that boredom; but that group is getting heavy, and starts to destroy friendships. Left turn seems to be the end of the group... but's only the start! Rated M for Sexual Reference, Hard Language, and Lemons.


**Hey guys, make sure to favorite and review! Also, check and thank MewLover54 ( u/3245692/MewLover54) for the Pokemon-Advanced Technology world! Show 'em some love for he is on writers block; hopefully your love and support can help destroy that block that for the author! **

**The events that are happening is the Spin-off to MewLover's world, where all humans died off because too much evil was corrupting them. So Acreus decided to make them extint; to bring them back when the evil karma decremented from the human race.**

**Now, to avoid confusion. This is a world where technology is ust like ours; in the real world. So gaming and stuff is all here. **

**Here is the cast I'm using. Along with the Youtube names.**

**Buinzel: ****_SSoHPKC_**

**Pikachu: ****_Kootra_**

**Pachirisu: ****_UberHaxorNova_**

**Emolga: ****_ImmortalHD_**

**Croagunk: ****_TheCampingTree_**** (Sp00n)**

**Piplup: ****_Chilled Chaos_**** (I know he isn't part of the Creatures anymore...)**

**Buneary: ****_TheMissKootra_**

**Oshawott: ****_SlyFoxHound_**

**TePig: ****_DanzNewz_**

**Staravia: ****_ZeRoyalViking_**

**Snivy: ****_Junkyard129_**

**Chimchar: ****_GassyMexican_**

**_?: TomAnex_**

**To make it sound better, the YouTube names are going to be changed based on how they appeal to the characters...**

* * *

_Just write the lyrics..._

_just the lyrics..._

_You don't even have to make the song..._

_It's not that hard! Just write your emotions!_

**_WHO AM I KIDDING?! I HAVE NO EXPERIENCE DOING THIS!_**

_Argh... get your head in the game. Snivy would be back in four months, its not like you miss her like a Lilipup?_

**_YES I DO!_**

_Shut up brain, just help me write the damn lyrics to the song!_

**_~oOoOoO~_**

Oshawott grimaced as he stared at the piece of paper, he looked around his humble, but messy room.

His bed was wrinkled to all hell. His bin was overflowing with paper, a few Red Bulls was everywhere! He knew he wasn't the tidiest in the world, but it made Oshawott cringed when he saw his messy room. He swore he saw a Rattata heckle at him from the window, He on;y have until tonight to get it done._  
_

"FUCK'S SAKE!" He screamed, "WHY DO I HAVE TO WRITE _LYRICS _OF ALL THINGS?!" He seethed, HE then felt guilty of his anger, "This song has to be perfect... for my friends..."

He looked at the ceiling,

He looked back at his paper, to see what he wrote.

"_Whoa  
I fall asleep and I feel I'm falling  
Nightmare comes without warning (Patricide)  
I can't seem to sleep (The guilt inside)  
I can't stay awake  
In my dreams I feel I'm running  
Towards her shining light  
Cocooned in steel as you fall, away"__  
_

"No..." Oshawott frowned, "That's a love verse..." He thought for a long time.

He looked at his TV. It wasn't big, but it was good. Oshawott then looked at his game system, a Poke-Box 360. He use to play it when he was getting over the pains of leaving his friends.

"Maybe... just a minute..." He scooted off of his chair and walked over to his Television, he picked up the controller with his stubby hands. "Eh..." He forgot how to use this...

He pressed the ON button on his system, getting a satisfying **BING! **He smiled as his earlier years arrived. "I use to have one of these in my old Poke ball..."

He took one of the games from under his Desk, and opened up the drive. He placed the DVD in and closed it; he then knelt down.

Oshawott smiled ass the good old days started flooding back to him, when he would get his ass handed to him anad he would just play the Poke-Box as Ash would hustle back to the PokeCenter.

Then it hit him, Sing 'bout his life!

(**"Homies Unite" by Stuck in Your ****Radio**)

_"Started out as a high school reject  
nothing much was expected from me,  
my mistakes, I recollect,  
I didn't care in retrospect!_

_No indication,_  
_to my life direction,_  
_no group formation,_  
_but now we are!_

_Sitting, hands on my controller,_  
_seems to be the only thing we control._  
_Power on, worries off,_  
_they just seem to fly out the window."_

_**~OoOoooOOO~**_

**"_YES!_" **Oshawott cried, "YES!" Oshawott raced to his desk and started writing frantically.

"That's it! I'm DONE! THANK YOU POKE-BOX!" He giggled purposefully, "I haven't giggled in a while! Fuck Yeah!"

Oshawott stared at his now done, no, perfect lyrics. He had to send this to the publisher _now_!

Oshawott took a envelope and tucked in his piece of paper, he licked the seal close and raced out of his house; eager to sing his new song on TV!

* * *

Pikachu smiled as he stopped playing his game. He looked at the time on his watch with his new glasses Buneary prompted him to get. _ Boy do they work! _

Pikachu jumped off of his office chair, "It's getting late..." He started to tredge his way to the stairs. Complementing on how well he did on the game. The game he played was Far Cry, which was one of his favorite games. He had a lot of them, but non seem to give the freedom such as that game!

"Wow, that was MLG! I see why Humans play th-..." Pikachu stopped, he looked on a shelve which had Ash's hat. Pikachu remained silent, then he closed his eyes. As if he was remembering everything they did together; he was the closest to Ash so it hit him hard when Ash died. Pikachu hung his head and knelt down on one knee, paying his respects to his former trainer.

"..."

He opened his eyes and stood up straight, "It's only proper I do that..." He looked back at his Computer. "The horrors I've seen on the Internet is nothing compared to the heaven on it..." Pikachu heard about this site, which was a viral video website.

_"YouTube..." _Pikachu thought, _"In the morning, I've got to look into it..." _Ever since Pikachu went on a Two month hiatus from Mock of the Week. He's been working harder on Rescue Missions, which started to get more and more weird..."

Pikachu shook his head and traveled up the stares, to his room. He looked back on his watch, it read 12:34. How long have Pikachu been playing that game?! It was Four when he started playing!

"I need to time myself while playing games... One hour a day is enough." He declared inwardly. He kept moving to his room, where he noticed Buneary was watching TV.

~**OoOOOoooOOO**

"Had fun?" She asked smugly,She knew how long he was playing that game. "It's unhealthy to play games for that long..."

"I know..." Pikachu said sheepishly, "You're not going to make me sleep on the couch again are you?"

"No," She stuck her tongue at him, "Besides, I've got something to show you."

"What?" Pikachu climbed into the bed with her.

"Oshawott's going to be playing, with his new band... I think it's called '_Stuck in Your Radio'_?" Buneary looked at the Television.

"What weird name..." Buneary shushed him,

"It's starting..."

(Full song: **Homies Unite by _Stuck in Your Radio_**)

_"Whats up homies!_

_Started out as a high school reject,_  
_nothing much was expected from me,_  
_my mistakes, i recollect,_  
_i didn't care in retrospect!_

_No indication,_  
_to my life direction,_  
_no group formation,_  
_but now we are!_

_Sitting, hands on my controller,_  
_seems to be the only thing we control._  
_Power on, worries off,_  
_they just seem to fly out the window._

_All indication,_  
_to my life direction._  
_In group formation,_  
_and now we are!_

_Broken but we're picking up the pieces!_  
_We're broken but were picking up the pieces!_

_Scattered Gathered, yeah we all matter,_  
_[From: .net]_  
_doesn't matter who you are._  
_Here we are we came this far, alright._  
_Here we are tonight, Homies unite!_

_No indication, my lifes direction_  
_no group formation, now we are_

_All indication, my lifes direction_  
_All in formation, Now we are_

_Broken but we're picking up the pieces!_  
_We're broken but we're picking up the pieces!_  
_We're broken but we're picking up the pieces!_

_Scattered Gathered, yeah we all matter,_  
_doesn't matter who you are._  
_Here we are we came this far, alright._  
_Here we are tonight, Homies unite!"_

* * *

"Wow!" Tepig snorted, "Oshawott's amazing!"**  
**

He clicked off the TV, looking back at his game. He was playing Arkham Asylum, for some reason Tepig always played Batman games heavily. It made him feel bad-Ass because he could kick tail and be the World's Greatest Detective. To take down the evil Joker and other bad guys from hurting civilizations; too prove this, Tepig took down the mass gangs, breaking all of their digital arms and cricking their spines. Leaving them toothless, Batman would continue his trek on finding The Joker. And beat him down!

Tepig looked at the time once before doing a double take. "Wow! I've almost been up all night!" He paused his game and turned off his Television, Tepig yawned greatly. _Too tired... to make it... to... th-... bed... ZZZZ_

Tepig snored, having his ears twitch at every sound.

"Wmmmm..." Something disturbed him greatly. It's selfish to have all this fun to himself! However, he knows that Batman is one-player... Maybe he could... air his adventures on some sort of channel? No, that's crazy... maybe he could have Snivy come over and wtch him play?

No, that's suicide. Besides; she's in Sinnoh!

So how does Tepig, able to air his adventures without having to drag anyone into his home in Unova. And forced to watch him play, stupid. Maybe that sight YouTube could work?

But what's YouTube? Maybe he'll look into it tomorrow, later...

* * *

_OOOoOOOoO_

"Hey Ze..." Piplup greeted her friend, holding the phone on her equivalent to an ear. She was now changing the password of her new channel, since the other guys can't stay in the _CriousGamers _So she's keeping it. Her old channel was taken down because of Copyright Strikes.

"Hey Chilled," Ze answered, "I think I found the best thing in the _WORLD_!"

"Oh?" Piplup smiled, it's fun to hear her online friend act so childish. "What's that?"

"It's... something called '_Skype_' It acts like a online phone!" Chilled blinked,

"A online phone? So we can play games like MineCraft without having to use the chat system in Chat-Roulette?" Piplup actually enjoyed the idea of not having to scroll through piles and piles of men genitalia.

"Yeah! And all you have to do is install it! It's easy just follow the wizard." Ze replied.

~OoOoOoO~

Piplup was Chilled Chaos,

Piplup started her internet career back when she got Xbox Live for Halo 2 in early 2007. She initially wanted the name of IronHawk, but then it hit her, at the age of 17, like the smell of popcorn when entering a movie-theater, or feeling the heat when putting your hand on an oven, Chilled Chaos. Since then she has never changed it.

Chilled started his Machinima career on her old account, Chilled Chaos, where she made WoW, Machinimas, and real-life things with her friends. Unfortunately it was taken down due to copyright strikes. Piplup continued to enjoy editing videos and producing original content so she went out and bought a Dazzle to record footage. She got good feedback, and thus continued with the CriousGamers account. CriousGamers was actually a group she and some friends made a while back on the Union Forums in 2008. Unfortunately the group grew apart and Chilled was left with the YouTube channel since she was the only one to upload content on it anyway. She then married Chimchar in the later years

She met Ze somewhere along the years, She doesn't know his real name. But they have met in real life before, recognizing their voices and they idolized with each other.

-Had

She doesn't mind not being able to know his real name, as long as he doesn't kidnap her he's fine. In fact, it's better to the bpoth of them, if they grow apart; they won't miss each other severely.

So they call each other by their online alias, She was Chilled, and he was Ze.

~OOOooOOOooO~

After Piplup finished installing and setting up her Skype, she received a call from someone named "ZeRoyalViking" She clicked the green icon. She waited Ze's gentle voice.

"Hi Ze...?" Chilled asked uncertain.

"Hi Chilled..." Ze said briefly,

"Hey! It actually works!" Chilled beamed, "We can actually record without problem!"

"Yeah! Hey! Want to play MineCraft?!" Ze asked,

"Yes!" Chilled as happy to record with him again. "Like old times!"

~OOooOoOO~

Chilled heard Ze's microphone rustle a bit, "Hey... I gotta go."

"Aw, really?" Piplup whined, "We were just having fun!"

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, Okay Bluebird?" Ze teased,

"Don't call me that..." She warned, shrilly.

"Good night Chilled," Ze said,

"`Night Ze." She left the call, leaning back.

~OoOoOOoooOOO~

"If he calls me Bluebird again..." Piplup seethed the nickname, She looked at the time. It's already 1:30. "Bed time, hopefully tomorrow he'll be able to record longer..."

* * *

**It's short, but it'll be longer next chapter! I promise!**


End file.
